Reverie About The Sea
by BBleached
Summary: AU Fanfiction - SasuSaku She dreams about the former sea, what it was like. What the seawater was like. Now she finds herself in a new world. Under the sea but over the ground. How does that come? Canonpairings and OC pairings.


**Shorty_(I have taken this nickname since Hitsugaya won't do that..)_: Okay guys, this is my first attempt on a chapter based SasuSaku fanfic, since the other one I wrote was very short and I had a dead line to finish then also.. xD**

**Pairings that this fic will include:**

**-SasuSaku (of course xD)**

**-TemaShika  
-NaruHina  
-Minor InoSai  
-KinShi (OC)  
****-MidaMia (OC)  
-SeiyuuMikan (OC)  
****  
Furthermore pairings will maybe come.**

**This one is based on a weird dream I had some days ago, so it's an AU story, and I thought it would fit them, and here I am! ^^**

**It will be based in three societies:**

**Heaven – The World above the frozen ice  
****Hell – The World under the frozen ice  
****Akatsuki – A forgotten, hidden, and mysterious world that is said to be the anicent World.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any ways, neither I do not own the characters or the original story.**

**Michiru Akai - own by Aikatsu94 YouTube ( I have the permission to do almost whatever I want with her..)**

**Mikan – own by Aikatsu94 YouTube ( I have the permission to do almost whatever I want with her..)**

**Ryoku Shineki - own by Aikatsu94 YouTube ( I have the permission to do almost whatever I want with him..)**

**Aikatsu Miaki - own by Aikatsu94 YouTube ( I have the permission to do almost whatever I want with her..)**

**Claimer: OC's/RPC's - Kagami Sakeru & Masaku, Hiyowa Sasame, Karafura Kinshie, Akari Seiyuu, Kazeyama Midaru (can be found on my YT channel _"BBleached"), _oh and also the idea of the AU ^^**

**Warnings****: OOC'ness (depends on how you judge how the character should be, just try to think yourself in the situation) and also OC'ness.**

**And now on to the story!**

* * *

**.:Prologue:.**

Silent shrieks were heard by the frozen and cold shore. A girl with light brow hair stood by the shore and watched the sun go down.

They were stuck here forever. The never ending ice had captured the sea for ever. What force did that? Not once in her life had she'd been told what life was before the ice, only one thing did she knew; it was a society beneath the ice..somewhere.

"Sakura! Dinner is ready!"

"I'm coming!" The girl shouted back and took a last glance at the frozen sea.

What she didn't knew was that it were three people who were watching her.

"What will come forth now?" A red-haired girl said.

"I have no idea but we better go and alert Naruto-sama about it." A red-haired boy answered. The girl nodded and soon they were out of sight.

The last person stood about 500 metres away, hidden behind a large block of ice. Her ashblonde hair were in four pony-tails and she began to write.

"5 hours left until said arrivial. Surroundings; Still normal and calm. Waiting for an update." The paper she wrote on, disappeared as soon as she was done writing.

"Now I just have to wait."

As the dinner was over, Sakura decided to sleep. The day had been tough; trying to move different sizes of iceblocks to find new routes through the world. The danger was that no one ever knew when it was land or when it was sea. So the work went slowly and barrings were set out where the line went between the land and sea.

5 hours slowly went by without any special disturbings. As being fully awake but sleeping, Sakura started to get up from the bed and went out to the shore.

Two people appeared and caught Sakura just as she was about to fall to ground.

"It starts now brother." The red-haired girl said as her blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight, full with concern about the sleeping girl.

"I know. It will be okay. I promise." The red-haired boy answered his sister as his eyes shimmered with the same emission as his sister's.

"I know. Sasuke will take care of her."

* * *

**There it is!!! Finally!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
